Maple Story Adventure
by AznInk
Summary: The adventure of a lifetime begins. The quest to defeat an evil force is long and perilious, but along the way, friends and values and earned and learned, and that makes it all the worthwhile.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lone silhouette sat on a small slope hunched over, hugging itself. The icy wind blew softly through the night. Grass rustled, and the silhouette sighed.

Suddenly a twig cracked from behind the silhouette inside the vast forest. The silhouetted moved a hand nonchalantly to besides him on the ground where a long line of grass was flattened by one single long blade with no hilt.

"Shaman, what are you doing out in the cold?"

"Don't worry about it Star, I'll be back in time for dinner later."

SapphireStar stepped out from behind a tree at the edge of the forest, "Shaman, come on, you'll catch a cold out here, let's go back home."

"Where's your bow and arrows? You know it's dangerous to be without them at night."

SapphireStar sighed, annoyed at being told that over and over again daily, "Shaman, you know there's nothing more dangerous than a green slime in these woods, and besides, Karik's been teaching me how to use some magic, so I don't have to worry about anything!" SapphireStar stuck out her tongue at Shaman's back.

"A bowman that uses magic? I don't think the world's ready yet Saph," Shaman chuckled, "Good thing Karik's a cleric, if he specialized in fire, than this whole forest would be burnt down to the ground by the time he taught you how to use a spell."

SapphireStar retorted back coyly, "I'm sorry? Who was the one that got lost in the forest and was found crying after five hours?"

Shaman's eyes twitched and he forced a smile as he concentrated on the dark scenery ahead of him. A long stalk of grass flew into his face and he hastily scraped it off his cheek.

SapphireStar's eyes widened with glee, "You're lost aren't you? That's why you haven't come back home yet!"

Shaman stiffened, "NO! I just wanted some time to think!"

SapphireStar rolled her eyes and snorted, "Admit it Shaman, you're lost _again_."

"No I'm not!" came an instant and hurried reply. "Stupid!" cursed Shaman internally, "now she knows I'm definitely lost!"

SapphireStar smiled and crossed her arms, "Shaman, we've been living here for almost two years! How can you still get lost in this place!"

"Shut up! A paladin doesn't have to know where he's going," barked Shaman bitterly.

"Ah…but there's your problem Shaman," SapphireStar said delicately as she sat down gently next to Shaman, "You're not a paladin!" SapphireStar giggled.

Shaman decided not to say anything and turned away from her. The two of them sat there for a while quietly, the cold wind blowing now softly through the grass and chilling the two of them.

"Shaman…let's get back…" pleaded SapphireStar as she tugged Shaman's white sleeve.

Shaman ignored Star as she tugged and pulled at him, shaking him up quite a bit.

"Shaman! Come on!" whined Star.

Shaman finally taken enough of the shaking abuse, turned around to face Star, to find that she was missing.

"Star?" he asked out loud as he looked around the area, searching for her.

"Hah! I have your left shoe!"

"What!" Shaman spun around to see Star holding his shiny left steel boot. He than spun back to see that his white left sock was exposed to the open night air.

"Give it back!" Shaman raged.

"You'll have to catch me first!" cheered Star as she bounced off into the forest.

"Dammit!" cursed Shaman as he got up hastily, grabbing his sword while he was at it, "Come back here!" yelled Shaman as he ran off after Star.

Shaman chased Star around the forest, passing through many trees and many small and weak monsters. All the while, Star was laughing at Shaman's predicament while Shaman was yelling at Star for stealing his left boot.

Finally they burst forth into a clearing where a small cottage with smoke coming out of its chimney stood with light coming out of all its windows.

"See! We're home!" laughed Star as she stopped and turned around to face a still running Shaman.

"Grah!" yelled Shaman as he lunged towards Star. Star was surprised by this outburst and right as Shaman was about to make contact with her, she fell over back wards, thus allowing Shaman to fly right over her and slam right into the wooden cottage door with a deft thump.

Shaman slid down onto the dusty ground and gave out a slight moan. Star got back up off the ground and attempted to dust off her back.

Suddenly the wooden door which Shaman slammed upon and was still right in front of slammed open with such force that Shaman went right into the stone wall of the cottage.

A tall boy with long black hair stepped out from the cottage wearing a white apron with a very flustered face, "Shaman! Star! Stop screwing around and get in for dinner!

_Inside the cottage at the dinner table..._

It was silent as the three occupants of the house sat there at the wooden table, consuming their meal that was on their plates. The only sound was the clattering of the knives and forks and a soft whisper of wind coming in from the cracks of the cottage every so often.

Suddenly Shaman broke the silence, "Hey Karik…"

"Hm?" said Karik as he raised his head from his plate.

"Uh…I don't mean to be disrespectful…but your cooking _sucks_!" said Shaman dryly as he stabbed a piece of meat and was unsuccessful in picking it up.

"Star?" asked Karik as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"No comment," Star said meekly as she bent over low over her plate and continued eating with no expression.

"Seriously man…I can't even tell what it is!" continued Shaman as he stared at the piece of meat with a squinted eye. He than jabbed at it with his knife and the meat suddenly stood up and grabbed the knife by the sharp end and then slapped Shaman with the handle of the knife.

"OW!" Shaman rubbed his cheek as the meat plopped back down onto its plate. Star stared at the meat and then at the half eaten meat in her mouth and slowly spit it back out onto her own plate.

"What? I just added a bit of magic so it wouldn't taste raw!" explained Karik as he received two hard stares.

"Explain to me why you're cooking again?" asked Shaman sarcastically.

"Well…," reminisced Karik as he ignored Shaman's sarcasm, "Star couldn't bear to chop up the meat while it still resembled the form of an animal, so she decided to feed us only vegetables for a week or so. That's when we decided that I would cook the dinner from than on because we lacked meat in our diet and that also made you and I extremely irritated."

"Right…," said Shaman tiredly, "Than explain to me why Star was cooking for us?"

"Um…guys? I'm right here…," said Star sadly as she watched the two boys talk over what has happened over the past few weeks.

"Hm…I believe it was because Robbie left us after he said that God was calling him or something, and he would always make dinner…which we all agreed was edible," Karik said wistfully as he stroked his chin. The dinner was all forgotten now, stone cold on the table.

"Right…but didn't we all agree to stop letting Robbie sniff that one plant in front of our house?"

"I believe Star picked some of the flowers from that plant one day and brought it in here and somehow Robbie was able to attain it…"

"Ah…touché…, so this comes back to Star in the end…"

"Guys?" trembled Star, who was in a mental pit of deep despair as the two boys related all their food issues back to her.

"Huh?" both the boys finally snapped out of their thinking and looked at Star.

Star's head was bowed low, and a dark aura was emitting from her. The two boys edged away from her as she started trembling.

"FINE! If I'm such a hassle! I'm leaving!" shouted Star suddenly as she stood up aggressively with both her hands shaking.

The two boys cowered and fell off their chairs, both scrambling into a corner.

"I've had enough! All I ever wanted was to help a bit! But whatever I do, you two always criticize me in the end!" roared Star as she went to grab her yellow bow and an armful of arrows.

Karik edged behind Shaman as he attempted to get as close into the corner as possible.

"Hey!" whispered Shaman as Star angrily threw cloths and necessities into a small brown suitcase, "You're older and you're the cleric! What are you doing! Go calm her!"

"Shut up! I'm a cleric and I deal with evil things, not women!" Karik retorted as he eyed Star warily as she slammed her suitcase shut.

Suddenly Star whirled around and fired three rapid arrows at Shaman and Karik, each coming dangerously close to their future children. Shaman fainted as Karik sweated beads of bullets and used Shaman as a shield.

"I'm leaving for good! Don't even try to come and find me!" huffed Star ferociously as she walked out the front door and slamming it shut with great force.

Karik sweat dropped as the force of the slam caused a bowl on the dinner table to drop onto the floor and break.

_Later that night_...

Shaman awoke to find himself still on the floor sprawled in an unceremonious manner. Karik was washing the dirty plates while humming a soft tune.

"Where's Star?" asked Shaman groggily.

"She left…," Karik replied without turning around.

"What do you mean she left?" Shaman got up unsteadily.

"She left, simple as that."

"Why didn't you go after her than!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I fainted!"

"Pansy…"

The two were quiet but Karik kept on wiping away at the dishes. Shaman sighed as he marched over next to Karik and grabbed a dirty dish and also started washing it.

"So when do you think she'll be back?"

"I don't know…I don't understand the female mind."

"Who does?"

The two boys chuckled. Karik used his arm and moved some stray strands of black hair away from his forehead.

"You know…we're running low on mesos," began Karik.

"And?"

"I think its time we went into town and did a few jobs for the townsfolk."

"Without Robbie?"

"We'll just do some easy ones…just enough until he comes back."

The two of them sighed. Robbie has been missing for over a month, and the money he left them was dwindling away quickly.

After the two finished the dishes, they both went and did their own personal things. Karik grabbed a dusty book off one of his private shelves and sat down at the dinner table and began reading it with great intensity. Shaman wanted to go out and train with his sword, but without Robbie to help, it was pointless in the end.

Shaman sighed, "I'm going to bed…"

"Whatever…," replied Karik softly as he traced the wordings on the book carefully.

Shaman went into his small room. It wasn't much, there was a bed, with a drawer and a small window to look out of. Besides the mass amounts of armor and weapons lying on the ground, there wasn't anything special. Shaman plopped onto the bed and he started thinking.

Robbie and Karik used to travel together, a paladin and a cleric, the perfect team of God, and also the perfect team for ridding evil. But one day, Robbie was possessed by an evil spirit and he slaughtered hundreds of people searching for a magic ruby. Karik in the end was able to awaken Robbie and drive the spirit out of him, but at the cost of Karik's left arm up to the elbow and the blinding of Robbie's right eye.

Well, thought Shaman, that's what the two told Star and him. He didn't believe it full-heartedly, because Karik's left arm and hand was still intact, but Karik always had a long white glove covering it, and Robbie's right eye didn't seem dimmed or blind.

After the events that led to the injuries of Karik and Robbie, the two decided to take a short break and settled in the small cottage they were in now. Half a year later, SapphireStar arrived at the cottage in the middle of the night while it was raining heavily and Star was sick with the flu. Karik tended to her during the time she was sick and she recovered quickly, but she stayed with the two of them after that.

Shaman smiled, he hoped that Star would return before midnight. Than his smile dimmed, he remembered how he arrived at this place.

Star was one day picking medical herbs and flowers for Karik in the forest where she found him passed out on the ground with many heavy and critical wounds on him. She quickly alerted Robbie and Karik, which both took him in their cottage and was able to save him before he died. He was asked a numerous amount of times of what has happened to him, but he was never able to answer, unable to remember the past events.

After that, Robbie began to teach him how to use the blade and also told him that he could someday become a Paladin like him. Shaman trained day and night vigorously for the next two years, in hopes of catching up with Robbie.

Shaman smiled, he loved this household; Robbie and his always cheerful mood as he attempts to woo many girls down at the bar in town; Karik and his always stoic manners, polite, helpful, yet ferocious in front of evil, Sapphire and her amazing charm and innocence to befriend anything she meets in a matter of seconds. They were more than friends after the past four years of spending time together, they were family in a sense.

Shaman sighed contentedly as he drifted off into deep slumber.

_The Next Morning_…..

Shaman awoke with great vigor. He hopped out of bed and brushed his teeth happily, feeling something good was going to happen today. He walked out into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen, to find Karik meditating quietly in the room.

Shaman chuckled, "Hey, what's for breakfast?"

Karik didn't reply.

Shaman frowned and fell onto the long, brown couch that was behind Karik. He instantly jumped back up. He turned around to find that Star was asleep on the couch he was about to sit, snuggled in tight with a wool blanket over her.

"When did she…," Shaman began.

Karik replied silently, "I found her this morning asleep on the front porch; I don't think she went anywhere far yesterday."

"Nice," laughed Shaman quietly. He stared at Star's peaceful form on the couch and he yawned.

"So I ask again, what's for breakfast?" asked Shaman.

"We're going to use the last of our mesos and have breakfast in town today, after that, we're going to go talk to the quest office and go earn some mesos until Robbie's return." Karik replied as he stood up from his meditating position.

"Great! Let's go!" cheered Shaman.

"Not until Star wakes up."

"Aw…but I'm hungry right now…"

"And don't wake her up either, or else you'll have to answer to me, she's had a rough night."

Shaman pouted and dropped onto the floor next to Star, awaiting her awakening.

_Much later..._

SapphireStar awoke due to a slight tickling sensation on her nose. She opened up her cerulean eyes to find Shaman very close to her face tickling her nose with a stiff feather.

"Shaman!" shrieked Star shrilly as she jumped up from the couch hugging her blanket tightly.

"Wah!" yelled back Shaman, surprised at Star's outburst.

"Shaman! I told you not to wake her up!" roared Karik as he rushed into the living room brandishing his staff menacingly at Shaman.

_After a bit of beating..._

Shaman and Karik sat at the dinner table with Star looking very sorry. Shaman was nursing a few of his bruises and an extremely large bump on the back of his head.

Star suddenly spoke up bashfully, "Guys…I'm really sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to any of that. Please forgive me…"

Karik gave Star a heartwarming smile, "Don't worry about it Star, if it was anything, _we_ should be the ones apologizing!" Karik then stepped on Shaman's foot hard.

"OW! I mean, yes! We're very sorry for what we said last night SapphireStar," Shaman said with pain.

Star giggled as Shaman yelled at Karik for stepping on his foot and the two got into a small tussle. She smiled, everything was still the same.

_In a small café in to town..._

Shaman was wolfing down his eggs while reaching for the pitcher of milk across the table. Karik looked at Shaman with disdain at his eating manners. He was eating nothing except a glass of orange juice. Star smiled as she ate her toast in dainty bites.

A piece of egg flew from Shaman and hit Karik on the cheek. Karik flicked it off of himself and sighed, "Shaman, my God, you eat exactly like Robbie…"

Shaman didn't reply since half an egg was still hanging out of his mouth. Star giggled, "Well Karik, Shaman _has_ been training with Robbie for a while…"

"The horrors…another Robbie…"said Karik weakly as he drank the rest of his orange juice.

_After breakfast and a quick trip yet long wait at the quest office..._

Karik, SapphireStar, and Shaman strolled down the street of the town, heading towards their mission objective. Shaman was still complaining loudly about how the line was so long at the office while Star was chasing a blue butterfly. Karik all the while was rubbing his temples due to Shaman' excessive noise.

They left the town and traversed into the darker regions of the Great Forest, which spanned out all the way into the mountains, which divided the region up from the humans and the monsters.

"Hey Karik…have you ever gone into this part of the forest?" asked Shaman as he swiped at a large flower with his hiltless sword.

"No…actually I haven't…," replied Karik quietly.

Star laughed, "Stop being such a worrywart Shaman! Karik said this quest was going to be easy! And it will be!"

They kept on walking until they arrived at a huge dark cavern. Karik stopped the other two and he took out his map, checking to make sure they were at the right location.

"This can't be right…" murmured Karik.

"What can't be right?" asked Star curiously.

"This map says that the cavern is here all right…but it's in the boundaries of the magic line!" Karik exclaimed.

"What's a magic line?" questioned Shaman.

Karik sighed, "You idiot, all the towns on Victoria Island has them!"

"So what are they?"

Karik sighed once again and began to explain, "All towns and cities in Victoria Island had a magic line that separates us humans from the monsters that live out here. They usually don't span very far, but it's far enough to keep the monsters out of town so they won't raid us at night. They were all cast by Grendel the Really Old, one of the Five Great Warriors of Victoria Island. Each town and city has one. But the strange thing is that this cavern, which contains out quest, and no doubt is filled with numerous monsters, is in the boundaries of the line!"

Star than asked, "Maybe the line's becoming weaker?"

"Impossible, a student of Grendel comes and recasts the spell on each town and city yearly to ensure the safeness of the townsfolk while Grendel himself recasts the spell every month on the Six main Cities." Replied Karik.

Shaman yawned, "Whatever than, we'll just finish the quest and report this after we collect our money!"

"No, I think we should leave this for the officials, only powerful dark magic can penetrate Grendel's barrier," said Karik seriously.

Star and Shaman stared at Karik, who kept on staring intently at the darkness of the cavern entrance.

Suddenly Star dashed into the cavern, dragging Shaman with him, "Oh well than Karik! You can go warn the officials! We'll finish the quest!" She laughed as her blue hair flew backwards as she charged into the darkness."

Karik snapped out of his thinking, "HEY! Don't go in there! It could be dangerous!" But already Star and Shaman were to deep in the cave to hear him.

"Dangit!" yelled Karik as he chased after them into the cave.

Karik was finally able to catch up with Star and Shaman, both whom were sitting on a large rock chatting.

Karik stopped at the bottom of the boulder and screamed at the two of them, "DAMMIT YOU TWO! Don't run off like that! What if a Balrog was in here or something? Than you two would be his official toothpick!"

Star pouted, "Oh, don't be like that Karik, we need the money anyways."

Shaman continued, "Besides…Balrogs live between Victoria and Ossyria in the air, why would they come to our little town?"

Karik fumed but contemplated over this, "Fine..." he said finally, "We'll go, but at the first sign of serious danger, we are to leave, no matter what happens! Understand?"

Star and Shaman both nodded happily and they both hopped off the rock.

They kept on traveling deeper and deeper into the cave until they stopped at a large stone door.

"Strange…how would a door be here?" questioned Karik to himself.

"Maybe somebody made it?" said Star helpfully.

"With monsters populating it? Unlikely...," Karik examined the large stone door carefully over, muttering small incantations at the stone, zapping out small, bright light at it every so often.

"Weird…I can't open it…" Karik said finally. He wiped some sweat away from his forehead with his long white sleeve. Karik's attire was like entirely white except for the golden cross going along all the way of the robe. The robe also had a white hood that Karik wasn't currently wearing. Instead he was wearing an overly large wizarding hat that was also white. Karik tapped his brown sandals with his red, metal staff that was in the form of a long cross with a blood, red, ruby in the middle of the intersection.

Shaman and Star, who has been quiet the whole time shrugged at each other. If Karik couldn't open it, neither could they.

Star sat down on the cold, stone ground while Karik paced in front of the door back and forth. Star was dressed in blue clothing, but the blue has many degrees of shades. She wears a small and tight jacket but doesn't restrict her movements that has many pouches on the front. She wears light blue stockings with a small skirt with brown boots which are laced with dark blue string. Her bow is a mixture of hardened oak wood with many sapphire jewels adorning it.

Karik suddenly cursed loudly, zapping the door with a large, shining arrow of mana. Both Shaman and Star took cover, for the arrow caused a large explosion, causing dust and smoke to go everywhere.

Shaman tumbled behind a rock, his white, steel armor clanging against the rock itself. Shaman was garbed in white, pristine, steel armor that covers his shoulders, arms, elbows, chest, stomach, pelvis, legs, and feet. The joints in where the armor cannot cover without restricting his movements were black since Shaman was wearing a black shirt and pants underneath the armor. His armor also shined with whiteness after Robbie doused it with holy water, saying that all paladin's armor shone on the battlefield, to bring hope to his comrades and also to strike terror in evil. Shaman's black hair is stuffed inside a white bandana. He carries a long, gray, steel sword with no hilt and a large shield that can cover him entirely with a thin golden cross on it.

The smoke and dust settled and Star and Shaman both cautiously looked from their hiding spots. Karik was dusting off himself while cursing because the arrow didn't even chip the stone.

"You know Karik," said Shaman as he stepped towards the stone door, "You can always do it the old fashioned way…"

"And what way is that?" hissed Karik.

Shaman knocked on the stone door five times and stepped back. Nothing happened.

"Hmph…" snorted Karik, "If that worked, than dead Lupin's would have been crawling out of my"

Suddenly the stone door rumbled, and it raised itself all the way to the top at a slow rate. The party stared at the door, than at Karik.

"I'm waiting," said Shaman smugly.

Karik didn't reply as he stomped towards.

They kept on traversing into the cave until suddenly Sapphire tripped onto the floor.

"Hey, be careful Star, we don't want you injured before we fight any monsters," lectured Shaman as he went back and helped Star up.

"Nyeh, I don't need your"

"Quiet you two…," said Karik cutting of Sapphire.

"What?"

Suddenly a great, bright fireball emerged from Karik's staff and he threw it behind at where Sapphire and Shaman were.

The fireball doesn't explode, but it shines up the whole tunnel, allowing them to see clearly. And behind them were a massive amount of randomly assorted monsters.

"Oh my…," stuttered Star.

The monsters all stared at the three of them intently, not moving an inch.

"Karik…," said Star worriedly as she quickly stood up and ran behind Karik.

"Star! Watch out!" yelled Shaman, for in front of them were also a large amount of randomly assorted monsters, and a steel pig has just started charging at Star.

Star shrieked, but Karik was quick enough to fend off the pig with his staff.

Shaman unsheathed his sword and got into a fighting stance while Karik rolled up his long sleeves. Sapphire readied a few arrows at her hand while stretching the string on her bow. Everything was quiet, and the three of them were completely surrounded by monsters. They all breathed heavily, there were too many monsters, to many different types, slimes, pigs, boars, lupins, metal slimes, mushrooms of all kinds, and even stone golems!

Karik suddenly made the first move, he raised his staff into the air and many streams of white light shot out, hitting numerous monsters, squashing them. At that same moment, all the monsters started pouring in towards the three. Karik kept on shooting white lights that hit multiple monsters with Star behind him, shooting off any creature that attempted to take him from behind, while Shaman, who was separated from them, was swinging his sword madly in wide arcs, cutting many monsters.

"There's too many!" yelled Karik to his two party members.

"Tell me something I don't know!" yelled back Shaman.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Karik as he casted a bubble shield, which encased both Star and him in it. The monsters charged at the bubble, but they could not get through. All the while, Shaman kept on battling at the monsters, blood streaming down his face, staining his white bandana and also his armor.

"I see a door!" yelled Star as a roaring Stone Golem smashed at the bubble.

"Go than! I'll keep these guys occupied!" roared Shaman as a spray of blue sap hit him from a dead blue mushroom.

"Fine!" said Karik. He dispersed the bubble shield and shot a beam of yellow light at the stone golem, causing it to topple over, smashing many monsters behind it. He and Star scrambled towards the door, which was at the end of a flight of stairs. They both climbed it with Karik pushing off many monsters from the stairs.

All the while, the monsters were attaching themselves to Shaman, with him still slashing away ferociously at the monsters.

Sapphire and Karik reached the door. Star wrenched it open and allowed Karik to go through it first.

"Shaman! Hurry!" she yelled.

"No! Keep on going! I'll keep these guys occupied!" Shaman struggled with a lupin that was beating on his head.

Karik's head emerged through the door, "Don't be silly! You'll die if you stay! Hurry!"

Star looked worriedly at the monsters that were climbing the stairs together in mass numbers.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Shaman sliced at the belly of the lupin, which it jumped off. Shaman ripped off his backpack and pulled out a golden sword adorned with many jewels.

Karik's eyes widened, "That's a…"

"GO!" roared Shaman as he held the sword high as five slimes oozed onto his legs and chest.

Karik pulled Sapphire inside and slammed the door shut, the last thing he saw was Shaman's hand still in the air with the golden sword while the slimes had him completely covered and a stone golem's fist was flying over his head.

Karik and Star slumped down onto the ground, huffing and puffing away. They heard beating and ramming on the door that separates them and Shaman.

"Will…will Shaman be alright?" asked a panting Star.

"Yes, he will be, he has a Elloon." Karik replied with completely seriousness.

"What's that?"

"A holy object, a holy sword actually. He must have taken Robbie's spare one in his room."

Star smiled happily as she pulled back a few strands of stray hair, "Than let's wait for him!"

"No," said Karik, "We have to keep going, we'll finish the quest and meet up with him later.

The two of them stood up and traversed down a long hallway, until they emerged into a large room filled with bones of dead monsters.

"OH M" Star was cut off by Karik.

In front of them, four, white Yeti's were asleep.

Karik sh'd Sapphire. Sapphire nodded.

"What do we do Karik? Can't you take them on?" whispered Star.

"No…Yeti's aren't dark monsters, and my regular spells aren't strong enough to take them down, maybe one, but the rest will get to me afterwards. We need Robbie for this."

Suddenly a Yeti's eye shot open and stared at them. Star and Karik stiffened. The Yeti laid there still staring at them while Star and Karik stood there like statues, scared of what would happen if the other three Yetis awoke.

Suddenly the Yeti got halfway up and roared such a roar the ceiling trembled and much dust and dirt fell from it. The other Yetis woke up groggily and they all looked at the first one. The Yeti pointed at Karik and Star.

Karik smiled weakly and waved at the Yetis, "HOLY SH!"

Two Yetis' fists flew towards them, and Star was just in time in pulling Karik away from their target point. Both of their fists slammed into the ground, cracking the floor and making the whole place tremble.

"RUN!" shrieked Star as she and Karik both bolted backwards towards the way they came from. All the Yetis roared at once and a large amount of Stone Golems emerged from behind them. They all gave chase towards them, each of their step trembling the earth.

Karik and Star huffed and puffed until they reached the door in which they came through after they left Shaman behind. The monsters were still close behind them. Karik opened it and they both went through it, leaping over the stairs. They were encountered by a large mass of dead monsters on the ground sprawled everywhere, many in good sized chunks. They started leaping and stepping over them running as quick as they could. Suddenly a Stone Golem smashed through the wooden door they closed behind them and a Yeti pushed it over the stairs, roaring and jumping down itself.

"OH MY GOD! Karik! They're going to catch us!" screamed Star.

As they turned a corner, that's when they saw Shaman lying on the stone floor not far in front of them.

Star covered her mouth in fear. Shaman was laying face down, surrounded by many chunks of dead stone golem's stones, splattered slimes, diced mushrooms, and gaping lupins. His armor was shattered, his bandana soaked in blood, and his right leg was bent at an odd angle. His golden Elloon was not far from him and his shield was crunched up into a small ball.

Karik yanked Star at the arm, "Keep on going!"

"But Shaman!" despaired Star.

"He's probably dead! We have to keep on going or we'll end up like him!"

"NO!" Star suddenly stopped running and crossed her arms.

"Star!" yelled Karik.

"I'm not leaving without Shaman!"

Karik cursed, "FINE!" He slung Shaman over his back at began to run again, Sapphire followed.

They kept on running, running from the horrible monsters that were pursuing them. Karik at that time was panting like crazy. He was running out of energy. He wasn't built with great stamina, he spent most of his time reading! And carrying a person that was taller and weighed more than him was wearing him down greatly.

Sapphire realized that Karik was lagging. "Karik! Let me carry him! We're almost at the door!"

With that, the stone door started falling slowly.

"Oh for the love of! Keep going Star!" Karik suddenly teleported forward, right next to Star.

Another deafening roar was heard, and Karik kept on teleporting next to Star, who was running towards the quickly closing stone door. Suddenly Karik couldn't teleport, and with the monsters tightly behind him, he couldn't think straight. Star was already on the other side, reaching out to him, yelling something.

He couldn't move, he was out of mana. He huffed and puffed, he was so close to the door. No…he wasn't going to…

"KARIK!" A ringing voice snapped him out of it. Star was crying desperately, and a Yeti was just a few yards behind him.

The door was three fourths to the ground. Karik dove for it, rolling right under the door as it slammed shut.

A crying roar was heard, and heavy banging was induced on the stone door, but it didn't move. Karik collapsed onto the ground, and Sapphire also fell onto the ground. Star wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Are you all right Star?" asked Karik weakly.

"Yes…" she lied.

The roaring finally stopped, and some stomping was heard leaving the door.

"We have to get out of here…" Karik struggled to get up. His legs felt like rubber, and he ran out of mana completely. He couldn't move.

Sapphire dragged herself up using a wall. "Karik…,"

"Star…please tell me you have some mana potions…," rasped out Karik.

"I think so…" Star rummaged through her pouch on her hip, she pulled out a small bottle that contained blue liquid, "It's not much…I don't think it would…"

"Give it to me!" wheezed Karik.

Sapphire handed it to Karik and he drank it in one gulp. He sat up. He could feel the strength return to his body. Mana was the only thing keeping him standing. He stood up fully.

"Star…we have to get out of here…now!"

"Why?" questioned a tired Star, "Can't we just rest for a moment?"

"NO! The monsters know that we know they are here, and they probably know we're going to report this to officials…we have to leave this area now before they find another way to get us."

Star nodded and they both staggered out of the cavern.

Suddenly Star gasped, "Karik! Where's Shaman! Where is he! Where's Shaman!"

"What!" Karik was stunned.

"Where is he!" Sapphire suddenly collapsed onto the ground, crying and moaning, "Oh my god…where is he…where is…"

Karik stood there, he stood there and waited. He was shocked beyond all belief. Yes…where is Shaman…no…he couldn't have…

"No…," whispered a horrified Karik.

Sapphire's muffled crying didn't help his conscience.

"No…NO!" Karik fell to his knees. He left Shaman behind…he left him behind. Shaman's dead…no matter what…

Karik suddenly held his head tightly, how could he have been so careless? How could he leave him behind like that? Karik's heart tightened, he left Shaman behind…he's dead.

Sapphire kept on crying, her hands and shirt wet with tears. Karik stayed there in a kneeling position, staring with a faraway look in his eyes.

Shaman was gone, and nothing can bring him back now.

Wind blew threw, but the trees did not rustle. The world was silent, and so were Karik and SapphireStar.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life is a fragile thing. Anything can shatter it; a rock, a bat, a sword, a natural disaster, or a combination of Yetis and Stone Golems.

Karik and Sapphire Star overlooked the small town on a hill. Star was on her knees, her face streaming with tears. Karik stood there solemnly, with his hands in his pockets. Wind blew, both their hairs flew wildly into their face, but they ignored it. They had just lost a comrade, a friend, a family member.

The little town that they have gone to so many times, whether it was for lunch, shopping, or just a quick stroll, together with one another, was gone now. Shrieks were heard, yells and cries for help rang out. The little town was on fire, and many buildings were on the ground in shambles. Yeti's, Stone Golems, and many smaller monsters rampaged the city right thirty minutes after Star and Karik left the cavern and were done mourning for Shaman.

They immediately rushed back to their cottage, ignoring everything else. When they got there, they had to fight off a few metal slimes and a lupin. They fared poorly since they were already out of stamina and were still depressed over Shaman. They collected all the necessities for traveling and also a few possessions of Robbie's. They left a note on the door and ran off as quick as they could. That's when they saw the town.

Screams kept on screaming, yells kept on yelling, pleas kept on pleading. It was endless. Karik wanted to do something, but at his state, he would die in an instant. Star was too heartbroken too even think clearly now. When they were in the cottage packing, she started babbling about how Shaman was still alive and she kept on hugging Shaman's helmet that was left in his room.

Shaman never wore his helmet……

Karik closed his eyes and bit his tongue. They had to keep on going, no matter what happens. They would have to first notify the officials first. They can't use any scrolls, because Robbie took them all when he left, and the town was now being attacked by many monsters, so buying one now was out of the question.

Karik swung his backpack over his shoulder. He nudged the kneeling Star with his hand.

Star looked up at him with puffy and red eyes, her face moist with tears. Karik made a motion to leave, but Star shook her head. She turned around and continued to despair silently for everyone, the town, the people, and Shaman.

Karik sighed, he was sad too, but if they stayed to long, the monsters might find them, and that would be trouble for the two of them.

The two of them stayed there for another moment, remembering the dead and mourning silently for those who are lost.

_Later in the Forest..._

SapphireStar and Karik walked for what seemed like an excruciating amount of time. They pushed through many branches and leaves and that left them dirty and scratched up. They dared not follow the main path meant for travelers, fearing that a scouting monster might find them and dispose of them.

They traveled until the sun became half an orange. That's when Karik rolled up his right sleeve and looked at a small watch on his wrist.

"It's nearing seven," he stated, "we should stop and make camp here."

Star nodded gloomily and set down her duffel bag and began taking out materials for the night.

They two set up camp. It wasn't much, just two sleeping mats with a thin blanket over each, and a small pitiful fire in the middle.

Owls hooted and the sun was swallowed by the dark. Karik, even though still feeling weak, quickly tapped his staff onto the ground and the ruby at the top of his staff suddenly glowed until it became pure white, than it shot out a white circle that flew up into the air and expanded, than landed onto the ground, encircling Sapphire and himself with all their equipment.

Karik sighed a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground. He was out of energy and mana. He couldn't move at all.

"Karik!" Star rushed over to tend to him.

"Don't worry, I'm just out of magic…I'll probably be all right after a good nights sleep," murmured a drifting Karik. The magic line he cast should stay strong enough to repel small monsters for the night. He closed his heavy eyelids. He hoped that Star won't wander off.

Karik's eyes suddenly snapped open. Birds were chirping, not hooting. It was morning. Karik sat up groggily, tired from yesterday's events, than that's when he remembered Shaman, and the guilt that was upon him yesterday suddenly boiled up in his stomach. He felt as though he just swallowed an entire barrel of hot water. The pain of knowing that he abandoned Shaman.

He shook his head. They still had much ground to cover before they reached one of the nearest Six Main Cities.

He stood up. The magic line was still intact. Good. He took a deep breath of the clean, morning dew and stepped out from the line. He took a look back at Star. She was snuggled in her thin, blue blanket, sleeping on the ground with a bit of drool coming out the corner of her lip. Karik smiled.

He than took out a small, bronze, compass from his pocket. He clicked it open. The compass had a needle on it, but it did not say which way it was pointing. Karik than said out loud clearly, but not so loud as to wake up Sapphire, "Water." The needle than immediately pointed out into a direction deep into the forest. Karik sighed, this better not be a long walk.

Karik kept on strolling down the woods where the compass was pointing. He stared at the compass with intent eyes. He couldn't take his mind off of yesterday's events. How could so many things occur in one day? How could he be so careless? Why didn't he go back to save Shaman?

"Dear Lord…," thought Karik, "Please forgive my sin of abandonment, my unholy actions cannot be reversed, but please allow Shaman to go through the Pearly Gates. His death was not his time. Please forgive me."

_Sploosh!_

Karik hacked and coughed. He was cold, very cold. When he was asking for the Lord's forgiveness, he had unwittingly walked right into a large pond.

Karik muttered a few profanities under the Lord's name as he walked out of the pond soaking wet. He shook his head, causing the excess water on his hair to fly around aimlessly. He than stripped his wet robe off. It was made of very heavy material, woven with magic. It protected his skinny yet built body from any major, physical damage. He threw hung the robe onto a small but sturdy branch and let it dry there, still dripping with water.

Karik still felt cold. He cursed again, his undergarments, which were also completely soaked in the pond, was all white. The color of his skin could be seen in many different spots all over his body.

He suddenly blushed, even though nobody was around. At least he knew why now that females disliked wearing white all the time. Karik than stripped everything. He couldn't stand being wet. He hung those too up on another tree branch and then jumped into the pond naked.

He shivered as he treaded water. The water was indeed cold this morning. He started moving his arms in little circles in the water in hopes of circulating his blood. No use. He sneezed.

"Oh well," he thought, "at least taking a cold bath in the morning is good you."

Karik lifted his right arm up and sniffed his armpit. He immediately turned away. The stench was horrible! Ever since yesterday, he hasn't been able to clean up properly. Karik started scrubbing himself.

_Meanwhile back at the camp..._

SapphireStar awoke with a great yawn. Yesterday wasn't the greatest of naps. Sleeping on the ground sure had its issues. Star stood up and folded her blanket neatly next to her duffel bag. She then stretched out her back and limbs a bit. They cracked, and Star winced at the sound.

She than sat down again and took out a mirror from her bag. She first wiped away the dry saliva at the corner of her mouth, than she started combing her long and blue, hair. She kept on combing and combing, attempting to get out all the dirt and leaves caught in her hair. She sighed, they just weren't coming out.

Star looked around the campsite. The fire they started yesterday was smoldering with ashes, while Karik's blanket was flat on the ground. She went over and also folded it up.

Sapphire than looked at herself. Her entire clothing set was dirty, ripped, and damp from sweat.

"I need a bath," Star thought to herself, "It's very unlady like to walk around dirty and smelly like this."

Sapphire took off her jacket, which revealed a tight, black undershirt. It stretched tightly around her upper body, showing all the curves a woman should have. She looked at her black shirt; at least _it_ wasn't ripped or torn.

She got a readied a small basket from her duffel bag and put in necessities of taking a shower or bath in the morning. Star looked around the area. She's been here many times.

"The lake should be…," thought Star, "over there!" Sapphire pranced happily in the direction of the pond where Karik was taking a morning bath.

_Five Minutes Later..._

Karik finally finished bathing himself and he stepped out the pond, dripping a trail of water to his clothing. He felt his robe and his white undershirt for any wetness. They seemed to be dry. Thank God for a clear day today, this was his only set of clothing he brought with him.

At that same moment, SapphireStar was humming a lullaby softly as she stepped out from the forest to meet the pond.

"Yay!" thought Star happily, "I was right! Now to,"

"Star!" asked a surprised Karik.

"What? Karik?" Sapphire turned to see a naked cleric with his back to her.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Sapphire covering her mouth, dropping her basket onto the ground, spilling its many contents all over the place.

"STAR!" yelled Karik as he turned around in surprise, still naked, with one hand on his robe.

SapphireStar's eyes widened as she saw God's full and glorious creation. Karik's face turned into twenty-seven different shades of red and pink as his entire body froze in horror.

At that same moment, both their minds snapped. Karik suddenly ran and jumped back into the pond with his robe in hand, while Sapphire just ran back to camp as quickly and silently as possible.

Karik's entire body stayed submerged inside the water, with only a quaint shadow of his body visible. He stayed underwater, mortified at what has just happened. He'll never be able to talk to Star again after this. A few minutes later, Karik realized he needed air.

"Maybe I should just drown myself," he thought, "that would redeem my sins of what has just happened."

SapphireStar raced through the whole forest back to the camp in less than thirty seconds flat. She immediately leaped over the now dead fireplace and ran to the other end of the camp. She stopped and paced herself. Her entire body was filled with sweat. She leaned back against a tree. What was Karik going to say to her after that? What if he never spoke to her again? What if he thought she was a pervert!

Sapphire slumped down onto the ground. "Oh my God," she thought, "What should I say to him later?"

_Several Hours Later..._

Karik and Star walked through the forest side by side, extremely silent. They dared not look at each other the whole time they walked. The thought of what has just transpired was just to much.

It had taken Karik a few minutes to realized during his submerging underwater that suicide is a sin, so he rose and had to dry his robe again.

Star on the other hand sat at the base of a tree thinking many thoughts in her head while the whole time embarrassed and guilty of what happened between them too.

Finally Karik came back silently with all his clothing dry and on. He silently picked up his belongings and waited for Star to do so too.

And now this is where they were, walking through the forest, not wanting to talk for fear of mentioning of their previous encounter.

Twigs and leaves snapped and crackled under their stomping feet. Many squirrels chattered and numerous birds chirped and whistled. But for the rest, it was silent.

Karik kept on walking, looking straight ahead, trying to find a way to the next major city and to also keep his mind off things. Karik sighed silently, he liked silence and all, but just not _awkward_ silence. Star sneezed and Karik tensed up. He immediately straightened his entire body and marched forward at a faster pace.

Star followed and attempted to keep up. She never once looked at Karik's back or moving feet. All she did was look to the side and pretend to admire the scenery. But in the back of her mind, the image of a naked cleric burned brightly aglow. Star shook her head ferociously, flinging her blue hair back and forth.

They traveled for another hour in silence. By that time, both their thoughts of shame and embarrassment were lone gone, but they still refused to speak to each other.

Karik tightened his grip on his staff. This was getting nowhere. He needed an opening to tell Star that he was sorry about what happened at the pond. And besides, they still had another four hours to go before reaching the city.

Suddenly he heard sniffling. Could it be?

Karik turned around to find Star with streams of tears down her face, wetting her cheeks and collarbone. He stopped.

"Sapphire…," he said softly, "look, the thing…at the lake…," he sighed, this was the moment of truth, "it was my fault, I'm sorry for not bringing a towel or anything, please…it's not your fault…"

Star immediately burst out into wails. She collapsed onto the ground and kept on wiping her falling tears.

Karik backed away, he never was good with women, this was Robbie's area of expertise.

He knelt down shakily and slowly and put a hand on her shoulder, "Star…listen, please…it had nothing to do with you, it was my fault completely, you can stop crying, please, it was my fault completely." His voice faltered as Star started trembling.

"N-no," she hiccupped after a while of more crying, "It's all my fault…all my fault…if…" she hiccupped, "if I hadn't," she burst into another wave of salty water.

"Star! NO!" said Karik harshly, "It had nothing to do with you! You didn't know!"

Star looked up at Karik with her round and watery cerulean eyes, "No…, tha-that's not what I'm talking a-about."

Karik was silent, but he looked her straight in the eye with complete honesty and listened.

"If I've never…never said to g-go in the c-cave," Star started trembling more violently, "than S-sha-m-man would've n-never di-died!" Star fell over and started crying and moaning uncontrollably.

Karik's inside twisted in many degrees and angles. He didn't realize that Star had been feeling guilty for Shaman too, and all this time, he thought he was the only one in silent guilt for Shaman's loss. But as of right now, he would rather have the event at the pond happen a million times with the whole world than deal with the guilt of losing Shaman with Sapphire right now.

Karik's own hand started trembling as he reached out for Star's shoulder.

"Star," he said softly, " it wasn't your fault, you didn't know…." His voice trailed off. He had spent much time convincing himself that it wasn't his fault for leaving Shaman behind. But right now, what he was about to say shattered everything he forced himself to think.

"Star…it wasn't your fault…you didn't know, I was the one that left him behind. If I only held on tighter, than he would have…lived," Karik's throat and heart tightened. The inconsiderable amount of guilt in his skinny body welled up. It suddenly felt very warm, so warm in fact, that it felt like he was melting. His grip tightened considerably on Star's shoulder and started trembling.

Something touched his hand gently and lifted it. He looked at Sapphire, who was looking back at him with dried tears.

Her voice shook as she began to spoke, "Karik…you were tired…you couldn't…couldn't…do….," Sapphire's eyes welled up.

The two of them stayed kneeling on the ground, sharing a moment of true silence. The two of them deep in their hearts and mind both blamed themselves for Shaman's death. The feeling can never be shaken off, but it was nice to know that the person in front of each other carried the same idea.

Karik sighed, "Star…listen, it was neither of our faults. You didn't know, and I was too exhausted, we can't blame anyone."

Star sniffled, "But…but…."

Karik cut her off harshly, "STAR! For the love of God, Shaman would not like to have us crying over him. He would have us right now go tell the officials of the nearest city of what has just happened to our peaceful town! He's dead, I'm sad too, but we have to go on. _To dwell on the past is to dwell on a fantasy_!"

Star froze up and gasped, the last phrase Karik said was what Shaman always said. She suddenly stood up, her chest still breathing rapidly from all that weeping.

"You're right!" she said with a determined voice, "Shaman would have us go on! We have to go right now!"

Karik jumped up, his eyes stinging a bit from holding back from crying himself, "Than let's go! We have no time to waste!"

They both marched off together laughing.

Suddenly Karik stopped and sweat dropped, "Star…" he said slowly, "We're going the wrong way…"

Star looked up at Karik, "Eh…right…other way than…."

The two walked off into the forest to their desination.

_A few more hours later and out of the forest..._

"_PEEYOO!"_ complained SapphireStar as Karik and her stepped out of the forest they have been in for two days straight. They emerged out to find a large construction site that was far from finished. Only a bare, metallic, skeletal structure was standing of a would be building. No human was in sight either.

Karik chuckled, he has been to the outskirts and inside of Kerning City once. Yes, it was a horrible city filled with thugs, thieves, assassin, and many other unsavory characters. The city was in horrible condition, it was littered with much trash and the civilians always either stayed in or to themselves. What's more, the leader of the city was none other than one of the Five Legendary Heroes. The leader also trained the most ferocious set of bandits and thieves in the history of Victoria Island.

But the smell was something an outsider would never get used to. The unfinished buildings and all the litter with sewage water, the stench was so horrible that Karik would rather go sniff a dog's ass as of right now.

Star held her nose as they stepped over many sewage lines and much dirt and gravel with lot and lots of metal and cracked cement. They traversed over this littered place of building equipment. Karik tripped once or twice since his long robe caught onto a stray, metal, wiring, while Star had her eyes watering due to the stench, even though she was doing her best in breathing through her mouth.

The two, one holding a breath, and the other tripping over sharp and dangerous objects, finally made it to the gates of Kerning City, which was just a ticket booth with a striped bar, intact, thought it can't be said much for the ends of Karik's robe.

"Two hundred mesos entrance fee," said a tired and depressed voice through an intercom on the glazed window.

"What?" Karik quickly dug into one of his many inner pockets on his robes, "Uh…I…," he stammered as he pulled out empty pockets.

"Karik!" hissed Sapphire as she ducked under the red and white striped bar.

"Huh?" Karik was surprised at Star for doing such a thing.

"Hurry! Come on!" whispered Star inconspicuously.

Karik gave a look at the shadow behind the glazed window, than made a mad dash for the bar. He looked quiet silly running with his robe on.

He got to the bar and hopped over it. But as he leaped, his ridiculously long robe caught onto a small nail on the ground and right as he was about to land over the bar, he got yanked backwards with a loud gasp of air, and than a loud crack, as his waist landed on the bar with his face and hair hanging upsides down.

Sapphire stifled a laugh, "Come on silly! Stop playing!"

Karik grumbled as he up righted himself. He tugged his robe and it ripped itself off. Karik cursed as he saw his now dirty and frayed ends of his robe. The material was extremely expensive!

Sapphire ran off into the city, which gave off an orange glow from all the bricks. Karik followed suit, except he walked. He gave on last look at the ticket booth.

"Enjoy your stay at Kerning City."

_After a bit of exploring on Sapphire's part..._

Karik and Star strolled down the empty streets of Kerning City. It was completely deserted, not even a rat was to be seen. Newspaper flew everywhere and beer bottles laid in the most surprising places. Karik scouted around quickly. The sun was setting, setting off a beautiful orange glow, but once night arrives, the city becomes alive. And dangerous. They had to find a place to stay for the night, fast.

Star's stomach suddenly grumbled ominously. Karik sweat dropped as he gave a look at Star. Sapphire looked back at Karik with a weak smile. Karik sighed.

They turned immediately into the first place that served food that they saw. They both entered the bar together, swinging the door open, letting dusty light in through the opening. Many of the occupants sitting and various and numerous wooden and metal tables moved away from the piercing light. Karik and Star walked forward a bit, allowing the door to swing shut. All of a sudden, the tables and chairs moved back to their original positioning. Karik and Star stood their a bit dumbfounded by the depressing, dark mood the place. It wasn't much. Their was one, sad, dying light bulb above each table, and a small stage with a young women dressed in scanty clothing singing soft music. Many of the occupants were either playing cards with their entire body hunched up or were drunk off their butts.

Karik whispered to Star, as not to disturb the image of the bar's mood, "Stay right here, sit if you want, but don't wander off, I'm going to go find the manager and see if I can get us some food with a room to stay in for the night."

Star nodded, a bit frightened by all the glares the two of them were receiving from the bloodshot eyes of the occupants of the bar. Karik stepped off towards to where the bartender was standing, polishing a small, glass, beer mug.

Sapphire stood there as she watched Karik speak with the bartender in small whispers and nods. She looked away. She felt too out of place in this setting. Her colorful and vibrant clothing did not match the gloomy mood in this bar, and her clothing seemed to make a few people the bar not to happy. She decided to sit down to hide from all the glares and lecherous looks.

As she sat down, she saw a plate with a piece of cold chicken leg on it. She gasped, food! Karik wasn't back yet, and who knows if he was to succeed? Better indulge when given the chance! She smiled happily as she reached for the chicken leg. As her arm extended halfway across the table, a large and hairy hand grabbed her frail and petite wrist.

_"OW!"_ yelled Star from the bone-crunching grip. She looked up to whom the arm belonged to.

"Hey pretty-girl," said an extremely, overweight, man in his forties. He was dressed in extremely drab armor. His stomach fat came out in many places above his belt, and his boots seemed like they were yanked on with the Jaws of Life. His armor showed that he might be an extremely poor and out-of-luck soldier. His protruding triple chins was enough to make him look like any monster Star has ever seen. His breath stunk of beer, and his eyes had a perverted look in them, "If you want my food…you'll have to pay the price…heh heh he…,"

Suddenly the disgusting man's other hand reached over, opening wide, coming right at her chest!

Star's eyes widened and her body stiffened. Her bow and arrows were on her back, and she can't shoot with only one hand, and definitely in such close proximity. She could only do one thing.

"PER-,"

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out the fat man in a low and guttural pained voice, "WHAT THE HELL!" The man let loose of his grip on Sapphire and held onto the hand that was getting ready to grope her. Through the dim lighting, Star was able to see blood gushing out his left palm, with a small, metal object stuck in it. She screamed out in horror, for she hated the sight of blood. She kicked the man as hard as she could and fell out of her chair onto the ground.

The fat man kept on yelling, ignoring Sapphire's kick, and started knocking over tables and chairs all over the bar, also knocking out many customers and disrupting their dreary mood.

Star huffed and puffed with fine sweat all over her as the man rampaged throughout the whole café, knocking out many occupants. The singer kept on singing.

"You should think twice before touching an innocent, young lady." Said a cool voice from the shadows.

The man slammed himself into a wall and spat out angrily while still tending to his hand, "Who the fuck are you!" his face glistened with sweat form pain and anger.

"A hardworking man to some, a gentleman to others," the shadow shifted slightly, "as hopefully to the beautiful, young madam I just saved."

Star blushed and looked down onto the dusty, wooden floor bashfully.

"But to most," the shadow suddenly straightened up and a foot came into the dim lighting of the bar, "I am known as Inu, master bounty hunter of Kerning City!"

Inu stepped out in one full step, his appearance shown dimly by the swinging bar light. His head was in a black and white bandana, while he was dressed in all black, with many pockets over his baggy, black, windbreaker pants, his upper was just a tight shirt stretched over his chest, etching out well built and defined muscles. His body was lean and mean, skinny, but still fit enough to pick a fight with somebody far larger than himself. On his left hand, a black, leather glove was stretched tightly over, while his right hand boasted an extremely large glove that seemed to be made out of bronze and metal. It shone dully under the bad lighting, but it was clearly seen that it has maintained many battle scars. The glove reached up to his elbow, and it was also clearly seen that a long line of randomly assorted shurikens and kunais were locked onto a small compartment at the edge of the glove.

Inu flexed the large glove, and a small shuriken suddenly flew out, hitting the man's right upper leg. The man cried out in main and stumbled onto his left knee.

"And you are an extremely large bounty that the government of Kerning City has been looking for," continued Inu as he held up a piece of brown and parched paper with a black and white photo of the fat man's face grinning maliciously at the camera. The numbers 500,000 mesos was under his name with "Dead or Alive" etched clearly across.

Inu reached into a pouch behind his back right above his hip and took out a long line of string and walked over to the large man.

"Now would you rather come alive or dead? Please say you'll come in alive, because sometimes I don't get my full payment of money when your six feet under." Said Inu smugly with a mocking please in his voice.

The extremely large man kneeled there with his face down, panting heavily, as sweat slid off his face and dripped onto the ground. The occupants of the bar paid no attention to the happening and continued on with whatever they were doing. Karik was no where to be found.

"I choose…choose…," heaved the fat man faintly, "………….."

"What?" Inu said cheerfully, "I didn't catch that." He bent over low next to the man, his bandana falling over his eyes.

"I CHOOSE DEAD!" with that, the fat man stood up, shaking the whole bar. He ripped out both shuriken from his wounds, and than, ignoring the pain, reached behind his back and pulled out a concealed, doubled edged, axe.

Inu had already leaped away from the man, with his glove ready, cocked towards the man.

The fat man held his axe in a menacing position. He grunted out, "Dead for you, not me, you little piece of shit."

Inu chuckled and waggled his left, index finger at the man, "Ah ah ah, haven't your mother ever taught you not to say bad words?"

The man remained silent, both his eyes concentrating hard on Inu, with no sign of emotion on his face.

"I haven't introduced my claw have I? I call her Stained."

"Hmph, looks like your about to too yourself."

_Fwmp_

Two flurried kunais flew at the fat man. At that same moment, Inu rushed right behind his projectiles.

The bounty used his enormous axe and deflected both of the kunais with a metallic clang. Inu suddenly lept up into the air, given what limited room was in the bar, and the height of the roof.

Inu's top half twisted backwards and his claw suddenly shot out a small dagger connected to it. Still in midair, he swung back with his arm fully outstretched aiming at the bounty's arm.

The bounty broke the blade in half with one swinging block from his axe. Inu landed low on the ground and delivered a sweeping kick to the man's side. The man doubled over but in the meantime used the butt of his axe and shoved it at Inu's face.

Inu gracefully dodged the end by several centimeters backwards, than proceeded to pick himself back upright by doing a back flip. He landed gracefully with his back facing his opponent.

The man rushed him right when Inu landed and he swung overhead with a beastly cry. Inu was just in time to turn around and defend himself by using his claw. A large flash of sparks was seen lighting up the room.

The two were in a deadlock for a moment. Inu with his right hand claw over his head pushing back at his bounty, while the bounty pushed back at his pursuer with his axe from above.

The man suddenly retracted his axe and swung from the side. Sapphire shrieked as Inu was sliced in half.

"Too slow fatty."

The bounty swung around to find Inu right behind him.

"What?" stuttered the bounty, clearly surprised.

"Nothing special, just my after image mixed with a bit of mana," smirking Inu as he flexed the sharp metal on his claw, making a clinking noise.

"Wait," the bounties eyes widened as he realized his bare back was exposed to the bounty hunter.

"To late…"

The fat man fell over forward with a deafening thump. Blood leaked from behind his back like a small river from various places. The fat man's eyes rolled to the back of eyes, showing only white and red veins, and his mouth foamed.

Sapphire covered her mouth in fear. There was so much blood, and this was her first time seeing a dead person so close.

Inu sighed as he flicked off some dust from his claw. He walked over to his bounty and knelt down, pulling out the many numerous kunais and shurikens lodged in the man's back.

"I didn't want to mutilate his front or face, because the police usually won't a take a person with no identification…," said Inu to no one in particular.

Sapphire's fingernails dug into her skin. She was petrified to the bone to see a person so calmly touch a dead person with no affection at all.

Inu collected his weaponry and stood up and kicked the body. It jiggled a bit. He sighed.

"Now how am I supposed to take this to the station?"

Inu scratched the back of his head. That's when he took notice of the horrified SapphireStar on the ground.

He gave her a pitiful look, "Hey, don't worry, this happens all the time in Kerning."

Star didn't respond.

"It's a way of life here! How else are people supposed to feed themselves without killing a few people?" Inu smiled warmly.

He walked slowly and calmly to Star and reached out with his claw to her, offering to help her.

Star's eyes jerked to see his extremely large claw in her face. Her eyes widened. She could even see some old blood stains on it. She started shuddering horribly.

Inu's eyes narrowed, than he noticed what Star was looking at. He pulled back his right arm and offered his left on, putting his claw hand behind his back.

"May I offer you a dance, madam?" Inu said politely as he gave a small nod to still unaffected singer.

Star looked up at him slowly yet steadily, unsure of whether it was safe to accept the hands of a killer. After a bit of a mental battle, she finally accepted Inu's hand, her small hands, meeting with his rough and frayed glove.

Inu immediately pulled her up quickly, but with grace, and pulled her in close to him, enclosing her to his muscular body.

"You know…," whispered Inu softly into Star's ear, "It's not easy finding such a girl like you in Kerning…"

Star didn't know what to say, or how to respond. She's never been this close to a man before. His voice smelled nice, like mint. Suddenly she felt very warm and fuzzy.

The two of them stood there in that embrace until Star was suddenly snapped out this reverie by Karik's piercing voice.

_"SAPPHIRESTAR!"_ Karik rushed immediately over to the two that were close together and pulled Star away from Inu, pulling her behind him.

"Who are you?" demanded Karik sharply.

Inu's eyes twitched a little, but he kept them on Star. He answered Karik with a monotonous voice.

"A nobody, just a passerby."

"And see to it that you stay that way!" Karik seethed.

Inu smiled faintly as he turned away and picked up the dead bounty with one arm onto his shoulder. He than turned back to face Karik and Star, but his eyes were glued on Star with a soft expression.

"Have it your way," Inu waved to Star and balanced his prize a little better over his shoulder.

Sapphire meekly waved back from behind Karik. Karik saw this from the corner of his eyes and gave a disapproving look.

Inu smiled again, but more directed at Karik. He than kicked open the door of the bar. He paused at the entrance. It was night already, and the city outside was pitch black. A cool rush of air came in and cleansed the room of all cigarette smoke.

Inu said quietly to Karik and Star without facing them, "We'll meet again." He left.

The whole bar was silent for a while. Suddenly the bartender that Karik was speaking to walked up to them.

"Would you rather have me show you two your room or have dinner first?" he said with a bit of snap.

Karik turned his head slightly to face the bartender, with Star still behind him, "Dinner first."

_After Dinner..._

"Hey Karik," asked Star as she sat on her bed, which was an extremely old mattress with a thin sheet covering it with a small blanket folded at the end, "where were you when…..um…..yeah…."

"I was talking to the bartender in another room. I was pointing out health regulations that his bar was not following and that could be seriously fined for if somebody was to tell the city officials," Karik said as he opened up his sack full of his possessions and scattered them out onto his own bed that was identical to Stars.

Star giggled, leave it to Karik to somehow get them free food and rooms through the law. Robbie probably would have just stuck roughhoused the barkeeper until he gave in. Than Shaman would have come in and……..

Star's face fell a bit. She forgot that Shaman was…

She fell over onto her bed, with her blue hair sprawled all over the place messily. She sighed, the past two days was just so much. So many things and events went through in such a quick time.

Karik's question broke her out of her thinking.

"Do you want to take the shower first or can I?"

Star sat up immediately, "I'm taking it first!"

_After many attempts at hot water and a cold shower..._

Sapphire walked out of the bathroom in their room with a bathrobe on. Her hair was wet but she had it tied up in a bunch with a rubber band.

She smiled at Karik, who was reading a magazine he found on the desk next to his bed, "Your turn."

Karik frowned at her, "Why are you smiling?"

Star kept the same expression on her face, "because I'm thankful!"

Karik gave her a questioning look, "for what?"

"For you silly!" Star chuckled, "I'm just thankful that you were able to protect me the whole way here!"

Karik blushed, "Well…yeah, you're welcome," he felt a bit bad now for being so suspicious.

Karik got up and went into the bathroom with a towel and toothbrush in hand. He closed the door and Star heard it lock with a click.

SapphireStar smiled, "and I'm also thankful for cold water…"

A loud yelp was heard throughout the whole bar/hotel.

Star smile smugly, Karik hated cold water.

_The Next Day after a Restful Nap with Broken, Spring Mattresses..._

Karik was quick to wake up as he usually does, but not because out of habit.

Today, Star woke up earlier than him, than proceeded to wake up him up with an ear piercing shriek.

Karik woke up with a start. Sapphire was on the gray carpet of the room, pointing with a shaky finger at the window. Karik groggily went to see what she was pointing at, to find the person that he saved Sapphire from yesterday at the window waving happily.

Karik gave a large yelp and he fell out of his bed with a thump. Fumbling with his blanket, he quickly reached for his staff next to his bag, than swung back at the window with his staff pointed readily.

To find that the window was open and empty. Karik wildly scanned the room. Where was that bastard!

Sapphire shrieked again. Karik swung back to where she was. Inu was sitting on her bed, Indian style, looking at the two of them as though seeing two people in pajamas, one screaming her head off, and the other wielding a powerful, magical staff, ready to blast a certain person to bits, was normal.

Karik pointed his staff at the intruder hastily, dropping it onto the ground. Karik froze.

The intruder stared at him bored and yawned.

"Are all mages clumsy? Or is it just you?"

Karik's temples suddenly grew a few stress veins. He responded through gritted teeth.

"Shut up…and who are you to say! You're intruding our room at…," Karik glanced at his watch, "three'o clock in the morning!"

Inu laughed, "Hey man, this is Kerning City, three'o clock at night is still early! Once the sun comes up, that's when it's late!"

Karik growled. His staff glowed brightly.

Suddenly Star ran in front of Inu, "Wait Karik! Don't! He's a good person!"

Karik almost fell over, "WHAT!" he roared, "he attempted to molest you than he woke us both up! WHILE WE WERE IN OUR PAJAMAS!"

Star gave Karik an exasperated look, "So? I don't care…"

"Aaaauuhh…," Karik stuttered, "Right….I don't….either..." he looked around awkwardly, " but that still doesn't give him the right to sneak in here while we're asleep!"

Star looked behind at Inu, "Yeah…why _are_ you here in the middle of the night while we're still asleep?"

Inu sighed and shrugged, "To join you guys!"

"………….."

"………….."

Inu looked up to see a bowwoman and a cleric standing together at the corner of the room staring at him with gaping jaws.

"What?" he inquired innocently.

Star fell over face first as Karik's right eye started to twitch horribly.

Star raised her head from the ground and asked Inu weakly, "But why would you want to join us? We don't even know you!"

Karik's head grew a few stress veins and his jaw started moving in odd positions.

Inu replied with ease, "So what? I know you guys are good people!"

Star fell over again as Karik's muscles that were grabbing the staff started tightening and also twitching.

Inu cocked his head to one side and chuckled, "Come on…you guys look cool and all! You guys don't have to worry about slitting my throat or stealing all of my stuff because I trust you!"

Star didn't move, but Karik exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! IF ANYTHING ELSE, WE SHOULD WORRY ABOUT _YOU_ SLITTING OUR THROATS OR STEALING ALL OF OUR STUFF!"

Inu fell off the bed backwards as Karik yelled. As Karik stopped, Inu popped his head back up and said distastefully, "Say it, don't spray it!"

"GRAH!" Karik fired off three shining balls of light that lit up the room as though it was the day at Inu in a rapid succession. Inu immediately hopped away from his position and the three balls struck right where he was.

A loud poof was heard. Inu looked back at where he was originally and laughed, "HA! You didn't even scuff the floor! You're a horrible mage!"

Suddenly the spot where Inu was shot up a pillar of light that made Inu fall over immediately. The pillar of light was so bright in fact that it lit up most of Kerning City. Suddenl it disappeared.

Inu got up shakily, "W-what was that?"

Karik smiled, "Pillar of Heaven," he brandished his staff, "care for another?"

Inu laughed weakly, "I'm not scared! It's just light!"

Karik smiled again and used his staff to point at where the light shone.

Inu looked to find that the Pillar of Heaven had made a perfect circle of its size on the ceiling, and the ceiling after it, and the one after that, all the way up into the night sky. And also the ground held a hole of its size all the way to mother earth itself.

Inu looked back at Karik, "Eh heh heh…you know what? You mages aren't all that bad…"

Karik's eyes suddenly flashed with the craze of an insane man.

Inu sweat dropped and took a step back, he didn't like that man's look.

"PILL-!"

"NO!"

Karik's staff stopped shining immediately. He looked at Star, "Why?"

"B-because that person saved me!" Star had stood up and was holding onto Karik's sleeve.

Karik gave Inu a sharp look, in which Inu gave him another weak smile and back away further.

"He did Karik, he did!" Star pleaded, "I'll explain…"

_After much explaining and much questioning..._

The trio were sitting on top of Karik's bed, with Karik fully dressed, but with Star still in her pajamas.

"Ah…," said Karik slowly while stroking his hairless chin, "I see I see…"

Both SapphireStar and Inu sighed simultaneously.

Karik hopped off the bed, "Excellent! Any person that helps Star can join this party anytime!"

Star bounced up into the air using the bed's springs and yelped a yelp of joy.

Inu smiled and fell over on the now shaking bed with Star hopping up and down all over it.

"YAY! We have a new party member and friend!"

Karik rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Pillow fight!" screamed Star as she smacked the laid down Inu with a pillow right in the kisser.

_One morning later and continuing into the afternoon..._

Karik, Inu, and SapphireStar all walked down the street of Kerning City. Inu had just taken them to a very nice restaurant by this city's standard and had paid for all their bills, than took them to the infamous black market of Kerning City, which was actually very wonderful once you got used to the smell of the sewers.

"So…," asked Inu lazily as he twirled a shuriken on his index finger boringly, "where are we off too?"

"Ellina...," said Karik at once.

Inu raised an eye, "You know that's pretty far right?"

Karik paused, than answered again, "Yes…"

Inu laughed, "Than let's take the taxicab!

Star looked at Inu, "What's that?"

Inu gave her a weird look, "You don't know what that is?"

Karik coughed and Star looked at him, "Karik? Do you know?"

Karik sighed professionally, but he was quite glad to explain, "Kerning City hosts all of Victoria Island's most newest and strangest technology. The taxicab is one of their many older inventions that have been in use for quite some time. The Six Main Cities of the Island each has a station where the Taxi cab resides for customers who wish to travel to one of the other remaining Five Main Cities at an amazing speed for a certain price depending on the distance to each city." Karik finished off proudly and gave Star a knowledgeable look.

Star wasn't paying attention, because she was poking at a small ladybug that was on a handrail. Karik fell over.

"Y-you weren't listening at all!" he yelled.

Star looked back at Karik with a pouting face, "You were getting boring…"

Karik fell over once again.

Inu laughed out loud and kept on laughing.

Karik fumed and snapped at Inu, "FINE! You explain it to her!"

Inu struggled with a red face to keep down a chuckle, "Okay…," he faced Star, "A taxicab is a car with no horses that can take you to other cities really fast."

Star nodded immediately with a cute grin on her face and than said to Karik, "See? That wasn't boring!"

Karik's whole face was redder than the setting sun of Japan as his fingers moved in different tempos, ready to strangle something, preferably their newfound member.

Inu grinned at the two of them, pretending not to notice Karik's anger, "All right than! We'll take the taxi, I'll pay!"

Inu stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, and in two seconds flat, a white taxi zoomed up right next to them.

The driver's window rolled down to reveal a young man with a yellow cap on his head, "Where to, lady and gents?"

Inu announced proudly, "Ellina!"

The driver grinned, "Hop in!"

Sapphire cheered as she jumped into the back seat with vigor, this was her first time riding a taxicab! She happily fumbled around in the back, examining the seatbelts and the vinyl seats.

Inu laughed as he threw a backpack full of his possessions in the trunk and got in back along with her. He than showed her how to put on her seatbelt.

Karik remained there in the same expression as he was, murderous and dangerous.

The driver looked at him, "You coming along too for the ride?"

Karik spat out horribly a yes and threw his items forcibly into the trunk. As he took the shotgun seat, he was already regretting for letting Inu join them.

The taxi driver looked into his rearview mirror, positioning it, "Everybody ready and have their seatbelts on?"

Star and Inu cheered, "Yes!"

"_Than to Ellina!"_


End file.
